Best left to Fray
by PurpliePanda
Summary: She has always had Dom, they may not be the best together but they are together. No one can take that from them, but can they hold back from turning on each other. Dom x OC
1. 1

"Nat." Dom said as I walked by his house, he opened his screen door and jumped down the stairs before running up to me. "What?" I asked rolling my head over to look at him. "What do you say you and me go riding in my new car?" he asked being his normal cocky self. This was not the first time he had ask me to do such a thing, and like every other time I was going to tell him no till I looked behind him and saw a Dodge Charger behind him. I pushed him out of the way, to get a better look at it.

"Is that-" "A 1970Dodge Charger R/T." I looked back at him and he had a cocky smile. Which made me glare at him. Dom had been cocky sense the day I met him which was as a baby. He was older than me by a year and ½ and he had never let me forget it. "Well lets hope that its better than my Dad's roadrunner, cause your father is goanna be eating his dust." I said turning and walking away.

His dad and mine had been rivals sense they both started to race I think it was before that but when ever I asked my dad he would always ask me if I had anything better to do than ask about old men's history.

Dom reached out and grabbed my hand pulling me back to him. I went to push him away but he rapped his arms around me, his hands on my ass. "My dad is the best." He said his lips brushing against mine.

I won't lie, I liked how strong he was, he was controlling and I sometime I need someone to tell me when to stop. We would have been a good couple if our parents had let us. I tried to push away, but he held me where I was. I moved my hands to his shoulders. "Have you been working out?" I asked rubbing his shoulder.

He chuckled before nodding. "Natalie Elizabeth, get in this house." I heard my dad yell from down the street. "I got to go." He let me go after a moment but when I went to walk away he held my hand. "Same spot." He told me and I rolled my eyes, he was such a guy. "Okay." I said pulling my hand free.

All right so I kind of lied, we hocked up a lot. His buddy Vince knew about it only because Dom's anger got the best of him when his buddy tried to make out with me, Dom punched him so hard he had a mark for about two weeks. Of course he had to tell his buddy why he was so pissed and he has been good about keeping it a secret.

When I got home I saw my dad had his hands all dirty with oil, which meant he had been working on his car. "I saw you with that Toretto boy." I sighed moving to sit at the kitchen table. "He is trying to hard, you know I wont date anyone you don't approve of." I said taking my leave to my room. I don't lie we hocked up maybe had a date but it was not a 'thing'. "Hey, get ready for the race!" he yelled to me.

Which for me was, 'get out of your shorts gets some pants on and get a sweater.' The old man was hard on what I wore. Said, I was not some whore. I was his little girl now if he knew I was giving it to 'that Toretto boy' he might change his mind of course. My dad wanted better for me, a lot better. He never put me down. He stood by me even when I had my hardest times and so I did the same.

When my mom left us to be with a lawyer I stayed with my dad. Sure he didn't have as much money (well the kind you can put on taxes, so the kind the government lets is okay with you having.) so he had to fight for me but the point was he did, my mom was so angry about me staying here saying I was going to end up a racer chaser. Or a whore to some pimp and she still says that. Well now I don't talk to her but I am sure if I did she still would say it.

When I was done picking out my cloths which was a pare of tight skinny jeans dark wash, and a dark purple v-neck hockey girls T which meat it was a v neck shirt with real sleeves. Then black converses. I pushed my hair back into a half tail and finished it off with a dark brown eyeliner o and a bit of gloss, I walked out to the living room my dad gave me a look that was a bit upset.

"What?" I asked, he gave me an annoyed look, holding out some paper, I grabbed it, it was my report card. Most was C's one A and one F. "Your failing automotives." Well I didn't try in that class so it made sense. Also Dom was in that class."So?" "So, Miss thing that's not okay in this house." He said moving his finger around like a cheerleader, making me giggles. "Promise me you will do better." He said grabbing me and pulling me into a bear hug. I nodded before handing him back the paper.

"Alright now get in the car, we got a race to win." I loved watching my dad race well when he did race. And when I was not busy with Dom. Which seemed to be almost every race. Vince would normally inform us about what happen after we were done.

So when we got to the track I asked my dad for some money for a soda and ran off. I walked around behind a group of pillars and my arm was pulled, I screeched but was cut off by a mouth on mine. "Where have you been?" asked Dom kissing my lips quickly. "O I was out making out with the paper boy." I said sarcastically kissing his lips again.

He pushed me away giving me a look. "My dad wanted to talk to me about my grades. For some reason I am failing automotives." I said leaning on him more. He kissed my lips again before putting his hands in both of my back jean pockets. "My dad is starting to ask questions." He said leaning against the pillar. I rolled my eyes, he hated lying to his dad they were best friends but it is Dom's life he shouldn't control it.

"Tell him to suck it." I said smiling at him he grabbed my ass very hard making me try to pull away. "Don't insult my dad." He said in a warning voice. "Okay." I said moving my hands around his neck. "Well if you tell him he will tell my dad and then he will come to kill you, and your dad will kill my dad and then I will get shipped to my mom's. So unless you want to never see me again, don't tell him." he chuckled. "At least you got one thing right." I frowned at him. "What?" "My dad would kill yours." I glared at him.

"Your so funny." He kissed my lips but before he could pull away I bite his lip lightly and we went on kissing which turned into a bit of a make out seen. "Yo Dom!" Vince called running up to us making Dom pull away. I was going to have to kill Vince later. Dom pulled his hand out of my shirt making me have to move away and get my shirt back in order.

"Yeah." He asked all cool which was his normal. "Your dad won! That car you two were working on rocked." Dom let a small smile come to his face. "Well my dad is the best. " he said rapping his arm around my waist. I crossed my arms over my chest. They both cheated I just know it, Dom did it so he could have sex and his dad did it so he could piss off my dad.

Dom and me had a pack when my dad would win he would take my out on a date and when his dad won we would have sex, it was more for fun but still it sucked when my dad lost, I mean I had our next date all planned out and everything. The beach at night just the two of us. It was going to have to wait sadly.

His mouth was by my ear when he spoke. "You know what that mean." I knew Dom was the kind of guy I could be with for the rest of my life, not that it would be easy Dom already told me what he wanted to do, automotives. But even if Dom got to his goals right now he was a teenage boy and he had one thing on his mind. "Yeah I know." I said leaning on him he moved behind me and pulled my back to his chest. "You two make me sick." Vince said walking away.


	2. 2

"Where is Dom?" I asked Vince when he got in he just pushed me away and walked to the kitchen. Leon walked by me with to girl and Jess did the same but his girl where simpler. "Letty!" I said grabbing her arm so she could not walk by. "Where is Dom?" I asked again she just shrugged. Ever sense we were 19 we stopped being friends.

Finding out the person who should be your best friend was trying to take your guy puts a damper on the relationship. It didn't help that Dom had not pushed her a side, but than again it was nice having her around. I knew if I got in a tight spot she would help me only after bitching me out.

The party started up almost as soon as the three of them walked in, girls started to come out of the wood work. Then of course there seemed like there was more beer than was held in the refrigerator. Dom was not back yet and no one seemed to care. Letty was messing with the TV, Vince, Jess, and Leon were all drinking and having women all around them.

I finally got pissed enough to go back to Mia and tell her I was going to go look for him. When I went back she was throwing clothes out of her closet and her room was a mess. She was acting like she was getting ready for a date.

"Mia, I am going to go to the warehouse and look for Dom." "No need he his here." She pushed pass me running a finger under her lip to get ready of any extra gloss. I fallowed her to the main living room. When we got there Dom was taking one of Vince's beers. "This your beer?" he asked.

It would have been normal to anyone but if you knew Dom like the way most of us here did. He was angry and he was going to make hell. He had already made a mess with Leon's beer. "Yeah, that's my beer." He said waiting for something to happen. He walked over to so he was looking into the dinning room. "Yo, Einstein. Take it upstairs. You cant detail a car with the cover on." He yelled to Jessie.

"You alright?" Letty asked trying to be notice of course. "am I alright?" he asked leaning in all pissed like. The door opened than and a blonde haired guy who I had never seen before walked in. "It was just a question." She said rolling her eyes.

"Yo Dom! Why'd you being the buster here?" Vince asked, if that was the person Vince had been pissed about for the last few day, than all I have to say is. He was nothing like Vince had said. He made him sound like a totally pimp trying to get on Mia.

"Cause the buster kept me out of handcuffs! He didn't just run back to the fort!" Dom yelled totally pissed. Well I guess he was okay then. When Dom had gone to prison it ripped us apart. He had some hurtful shit before he went in. But when he got out he made up for it. He got me back in check you could say.

"The Buster brought me back" he finished all this time he was point to said buster but he had his eyes on Vince. His long time friend who had run away for some whores.

He walked over to the Buster his arms open to show he was welcome here. "You can have any brew as you want as long as it's a Corona." That was no 100% if I wanted a different kind of beer I was goanna have it. Pricks of being the boss's favorite. Dom handed him the beer.

"Thanks, man." The buster said grabbing the beer out of his hand. It seemed like a exchange of manly understanding. Dom smirked, "That's Vince's so enjoy it." This seems to make them both happy happen when he wiped the rime of the beer before drinking it looking right at Vince.

"Hey, bro, you got a bathroom." "Yeah, upstairs. First door on the right." Dom said still zoned on Vince. The party started up again after that. Dom sat down and rubbing his head which he did when he was thinking too hard. I pushed pass Mia and walked to the area that had Vince, Letty, Leon, and Dom. "He's got no call bein' up in here. You don't know that fool for shit!" he said all drunk and being his normal jackass self.

Now I liked Vince. He was a good guy deep down but first you have to go throw all the shit that he put on the surface. He had open up to me about Mia and some other family thing. But he never opened up to me on a day to day basest.

"He's right, Dom." Leon said trying to be in the group. Leon and me never really got alone. I felt he slacked but of course it's Dom's team so it dose not madder what I think. "Vince, there was a time when I didn't know you." Dom stated point at him. "That was in the third grade!" he so loudly pointed out grabbing his head.

Letty tried to move in to Dom when he asked about women. Which was my quote to get him in line before he grabbed some ass and didn't let go. Letty started to get into something with Leon so I moved between her and Vince and moved so I was right in front of him. I put my hands on both his shoulders.

He moved so he could pull me closer by my waist. "Where were you?" he asked when I was rubbing his shoulders. "Had to stay home, Your books looked like shit." He chuckled kissing my neck. "Let go get you cleaned up." "But look at our guest." He said. Dom knew that I wouldn't be jealous about him hitting on other women even sleeping with them.

The way I looked at it, he may have sex with the whore, but he had me at his house, he made sure I was safe; I was the one who got to cuddle with him in the middle of the night. I even got to see him shirtless anytime I wanted. We were open with our wants. If he wanted to see me in shorts he would say it. If I wanted him to sleep in boxer I would tell him. Now if we did what the other said was a different story. But we had done some crazy stuff with not just each other.

"Get up." I smiled down at him grabbing his hand and leading him upstairs. We past the new guy and it was the first time I had gotten a good look at him. "Yo, You know you owe me a 10 second car." "O shit." Letty said I looked at him as Dom just kind of laughed. He reminded me of something or one I could not place. I just pulled Dom away I could think about that later he needed some rest, and relaxation.

When we got upstairs he pulled his shirt off and rolled his head and moved his shoulders to loosen up. I plopped down on our bed. "That kid…" I left it there that made him looked over at me laying there my tang top showing my tummy. "Come on babe." He said pulling one a drawers. He was obvious annoyed with the subject but I had questions.

"What is his name?" he sighed rubbing the back of his head. "Brian Earl Spilner." He pulled a part of night pants out. He started to take his pants off I would have normally been happy about this but my mind was elsewhere. I had never heard that name before but he seemed so familiar. "Dom?" he was in his PJ pants. "If you ask about the kid, I will make you clean all my cars in those tight tan short and white tang top." He said jumping onto the bed.

I hated washed cars ask me to change oil, rip apart a car, mess with the electronics in a car and I would say lets go. But ask me to wash a car and I would punch you in the face, now I don't mind doing girl things but unless it was my car I had no business washing a car that was a whore's job for her pimp.

I decided that it was time to drop it for now. "You want to help me in the shower?" he smiled cocky before crawling on top of me. "I have a better idea." "hmm?" he put his hands on my hips and slowly started to push them up.


	3. 3

Sitting in my car as I heard a truck pull up to the back of the garage. Everyone stop working to see a trashy car in the back. Even Dom stopped looking back at what was there. It was a piece of ass car. I mean it was going to take a bit more than a touch of paint to fix that body and the inside had to be rusted out.

"All right, what the hell is this? What have you got there." Dom said leaning on the door opening to the garage. "This is your car." Brain said, he seemed so happy that he brought Dom a shity car, it was a good laugh but unless it had gold under that hood. There was no way that Dom's car.

"My car? I said a 10 second car not a 10 minute car." Dom said laughing at the guy. Bring a trashed car here was like bring a big mac to a 5 star restraint. This was were art was made. "You could push this across the finish line, or tow it. Jessie said hitting the side to see if it could fall apart with one hit.

"You could push this across the finish line, or tow it." I laughed Jessie was smart with that one. "Couldn't even tow that across the finish line." Letty, Mia and myself all laughed I walked up and rapped my arms around him he pulled the arm that was on the door around me. I smiled at Brian. This was a good laugh but Brian better have a better car than this somewhere.

"O, No faith." Brain asked he always had a smile on his face when he felt he had something else up his sleeve. "Oh, I have faith in you, but this isn't a junkyard. This is garage." Dom said moving his hand with the red bull to the car. "Hey, pop the hood." Brain ordered, o gosh now he is giving orders. "Pop the hood?" Dom asked like 'are you series but still in his joking manner. "Pop the hood." Brain confirmed. I sighed going back to work as they got it off the truck.

When everything set Jessie popped that hood. My car was next to this piece of junk so I watched and listened as I leaned in like I was looking at something under my hood but my head was watching them. "Two J.Z. engine. No shit!" Jessie started. I walked over at that point. That was a nice engine. Dom looked at me for a minute, making sure I wasn't going to get in the way.

"And what did I tell you?" Brain said cocky. "Yeah but you need a body for all these great parts to run." I said Dom pulled me over kissing me quite before looking back at Brain. "I retract my previous statement." Dom said looking at that engine like he would look at a whore.

"You know what this will decimate all after you put about 15 grand in it. Or more, if we have to overnight parts from Japan." I was tired of him staring at that engine. "We'll put it on my tab at Harry's." he looked up at Brain finally. "I gotta get you racing again so I can make some money off your ass." He looks down at the car again kind of annoying me.

"There's this show down in the desert called Race Wars. And that's where you'll do it" Mia seemed annoyed that Dom was getting him into something like that. So far he had seemed to not have seen her but sure as hell saw him. I saw the way she was looking at him. When she got a look at his ass she LOOKED. I smiled to myself thinking about the party He must have been the reason she pushed past me so fast and looking rather nice I might add.

He started to walk back to his car and pushed me by my ass to my car before he started to talk again. "I'll tell you what. When you're not workin at Harry's, your workin here." "I don't know about that." I said walking back over not wanting to be pushed away so fast. "I think he has his eye on some free time." I said winking at him. Dom gave me a look, which was a mix of 'what?' and annoyed.

He looked back at Brain holding a crowbar. "If you can't find the right tool in this garage, Mister Arizona, you don't belong near a car. Dom walked back to his car. I smiled at him watching as Mia walked over to him leaning down a little too close. "He owns you now." I chuckled that he did.

Brian got right to work, pulling at things getting them cleaned out he would come in when ever he could, I would catch him coming in at the middle of the night on race nights. When I was working, he really must have wanted to get in Dom's good grace.

Working on Dom's bills was almost imposable if I didn't think Dom loved me I would think he only kept me around to do his paper work. That man whore, boy did I love him? I looked out the window to the computer that was in the garage. Brain and Jessie were working at it. Jessie seemed to be having trouble talking and was twitching.

I still had no idea who this guy was. Leon had told me he had done a boosting job as a kid. Had two years in jail. But for whatever reason I couldn't believe that. After Dom got out he lost a part of himself. The part that let his shield go down all the way. He always had that little voice telling him someone was trying to get him someone was going to hurt him. There was always test. Even for me.

If Brian was going to make problems for Dom than I was going to have problems. Dom would do anything for his team and Brain had gained Dom's trust and Jessie seemed to like him, Leon was cool with him, Mia was head over heels in love with him. Letty well Letty like any guy who had a engine and some respect for women.

Vince hated him and that had to mean something even if a little. Vince was on the team he had a say in what happen on it too.

I saw Brain stand up and I rushed to the door that leads to the garage. "Brain!" I yelled out the door. I had some questions for him. He spun around than look at me that a bright white smile. "Yeah?" He asked my face was lifeless and kind of annoyed almost. "Can I talk with you." It was not a question he was going to talk with me. Everyone stopped to look at us. He looked backed at his car that everyone seemed to be around. Leon pointed up to me. "You got to go talk to the miss." He said. He shook his head and ran up I held the door open for him I locked the door when he was in. I sat down at the desk that was in there. "What can I do for you Natalie?" he asked sitting on the chair across from me.

"Who are you really?" I asked looking at him dully. "What do you mean?" he asked chuckling. I ran a hand throw my hair. "You never went to prison did you?" he seemed taken back. "You don't have the attitude of a guy who did time. Your happy care free." He smiled at me. "Is this about how much we are spending on my car?" what? That dose not make any sense. "No, this is about me making sure Dom doesn't get throw back in the slammer." I stood up and walked infront of him. he stood up to get away. "If you hurt Dom, I will be always be there, when you look behind your shoulder I will be there. I don't care where you go or how hard you hide. I will find you. " he laughed standing up. "Did Vince put you up to this?" I glared at him grinding my teeth.

He stared back and I just didn't give up. The door opened and I looked away. "Brian, your not here to talk, get to work." Dom said Brian laughed. "Just getting to know the team." He said walking out the door. "Wanna tell me what that was about?" Dom asked as he shut the door. I tried to look like I was busy "Just wanted to talk to him about how much he is spending on the car." He walked over to me and pulled me to him. "When you lie you look at the floor. " he said making me look him in the eye.

I sighed shaking my head trying to clear my head. "I don't trust him." he sighed kissing me I pushed him away. "Dom I am series. What if he is just trouble?" "You too? Vince is sure he is a cop. won't shut up about it. " I point at him but he pushed it away pointing at me. "No, no. your not gonna go on some crazy run where you try to do something to convenes me your right and I am wrong. Just like your mother." My mouth fell open. "You never met my mother!" I yelled hitting him on the shoulder. "But I read the letter and she still want to know if your married yet." I pushed him out the door he looked back at me chuckling so I stuck my tongue out.


	4. 4

Looking over Mia's paper was like being back in high school, checking freshmen work for a few bucks or making it for a couple more. It was mostly talking about things I could never understand. It was hard to edit it that way but I managed, when all was said a done she had a nice ten page paper.

"You know your sexy when your look all smart." I heard Dom say I looked over at him leaning in the doorway smiling at me I rolled my eyes, there's no way I looked 'sexy' with a tang top on, with pj shorts, and my hair up in a messy bun. It was a little after noon maybe I should get dressed.

"Yeah, what do you want?" I was not as stupid as I looked he can try all he wants he was about to ask something he knew I was not goanna like. "Nothing, just wanted to let you know." He sat on the couch his arm going behind me I put the coffee table in front of me before leaning back onto him.

"You know, our anniversary is coming up." he said making me groan, he always brought this up, after we had been together for more then five year without marriage it was kind of pointless. "Come on, you know its coming you have to remember the day you caved." He gave me that half cocky smile.

I did it was a crazy day, when we made our relationship well a real one. He told me stay or hit the road he was not going to play around anymore. "Well you said all or nothing, well kind of." He knew what I meant so he looked the other way he had told me before he didn't want to get married, gave me every reason in the book.

He said it wasn't safe for me, if people had found out about the trucks. Or if the gangs wanted to get to him, or even if the cops wanted someone to question. I knew he loved me but sometimes a girl just wants to have a normal life. No races, no jobs, no team crap. Just have her husband come home form working in the shop have dinner, watch a movie then go to bed.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked not really in the mood to fight after all this thinking. He sipped some of his beer that he had brought in with him. I never got how he could drink in the middle of the day but Dom did what he wanted when he wanted.

"I was thinking about getting you that new little car you have been tell me about." Wow he was talking about a beetle it was an imported and it was not likely to be racing any time soon. I would never have thought he would be okay with that. Maybe this anniversary thing was no too bad. I kind of melted into him after that.

"But I want you to do something for me, as my gift." I sighed; I knew this was goanna end badly, Dom never asked me to do anything unless it was important or at least important to him. I sat up turning to look at him. he looked me right in the eye like always.

"What do you want?" It was plan and to the point.

"I want you to go see your mom." I rolled my eyes leaning back onto him, I didn't hear that. My mother was dead to me, dead. As in no longer living unless it was to be the butt of every joke. "Stop I know what your doing." Good then he knew to back the hell off.

"There is no car, no number of cars, no amount of money that could or would make me go see that women." I went to go stand up but he pulled me down by my waist, Dom was ten times stronger if not more then I was, I wasn't going anywhere but who is to say that would stop me.

"Listen to me." I tried to move again be he pulled me down. "Listen!" he yelled showing me he was serious. I looked at him moving my jaw around like I do when I am annoyed. "I want you to go see her, fix things if you can but I wont ask too much." He tried to stay clam but I could see he didn't like that I was giving him this much kick back.

"Why dose it madder now? Did the buster put you up to this! To get me out of the way?" it seemed like he would, if he was a cop like Vince said he would try to get ride of anyone who would him problems it just seemed he was a soft cop most I know would have tried to get me in jail or at worse kill me.

"No, I want you too." He made the 'I' known. "She is the last of your family, you need to fix things with her before everything. I know you don't want to but you have living family Natalie, you're not like me and Jessy and Letty. I wont take you from them." He was doing what he thought was right. Which maybe good for his morals but it sucked for me.

"Dom, your right I do have living family. He is locked up in a little cell somewhere I cant even go see him! if you want me to go be with family so bad break him out or better yet let that buster take me in maybe he could get me a neighboring cell."

He pulled me close to him. he kissed my lips rather hard but it just made a jolt go down my spin I put a hand on his that were on both sides of my face.

He pulled back looking me in the eyes his were darker and I could still taste him on my lips. "I would never let anyone put you away, I never want you to experience that." He put his forehead to mine. Like I had said I **knew** Dom loved me. I let a sigh escape before pulling away some I moved over so I sat in his lap one leg on each side my hands on both sides of his chest.

I could feel his warmth, and every muscle he was built to take a beating or to give one. He moved his rough hands to my hips, the feeling of firm rough skin on my smooth skin made me shutter. I knew these hands that could snap me in half were the hand that gave me the greatest pleaser not only in the bedroom but also in life.

"I will go talk to her, but I want more than a car." I smiled at him; he was not goanna get out that easy. He just chuckled getting my relaxed.

"What is it and how much is it goanna coast me?" he made it sound like I coast him a lot of money, maybe more then some but its not like I had jewels and gold trimmed skirts or whatever some people did.

"A lot, tons. You might have a heart attack when you hear it." I joked with him moving my hands to around his neck. He gave me a cocky smile. "I will try to make it, just give it to me fast and hard." He joked with me.

"I want you and me to have one night to ourselves, no team no drama just you and me dinner, a movie, home." Maybe I could get a taste of the normal lifestyle, and he was going to give it to me like it or not.

"I think I can manage that." He smiled at me before moving me closer and kissing me, softer this time. He wasn't making a point this time he was enjoying the moment, which made me enjoy the moment.


End file.
